The goal of the program described in this proposal is that of increasing the number of under-represented minority students who enter careers in the biomedical sciences. The objective of the program is to ensure that under- represented minorities in the Tallahassee Community College acquire the appropriate knowledge base and skills and develop a sustained interest in science subjects necessary for progression into a baccalaureate degree program at Florida A&M University. The objective will be met by: establishing appropriate recruitment strategies to increase the number of prospective minority students into TCC by 100; conducting the pre-college activities aimed at helping new students to settle into their new college environment; establishing retention programs during the academic year to ensure that all BRIDGES participants complete their academic program at TCC through BRIDGES seminar programs; computerized instructional support system and tutorial programs. It is anticipated that diligent pursuit of these modalities of implementation will result in a substantial increase in the number of minority students who make the progression from TCC into baccalaureate programs in biomedical areas at FAMU. This program will increase the chances of developing strong academic backgrounds and have students receive baccalaureate degrees in discipline areas related to biomedical research.